


Ladruncoli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ling e Frek, due ladruncoli come tanti, ma uniti da un forte legame.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:Prompt: ORIGINALE	M/M	Tricotrillomania.





	Ladruncoli

Ladruncoli

 

La zona era sempre stata gremita di ladruncoli, ragazzini abbandonati o senza genitori.

Non facevano eccezione Frek e Ling, una goccia nel mare.

Il primo non sapeva neanche da dove fosse venuto, i suoi primi ricordi riguardavano un vecchio pescivendolo che lo aveva iniziato al mestiere, ma che era morto quando ancora era piccolo. Il secondo, invece, era figlio di due commessi viaggiatori che avevano trovato la sventurata fine proprio in quella cittadina dimenticata dagli dei. I loro corpi erano stati gettati in una fossa comune e lui era scappato da uno dei tanti orfanotrofi, non dissimili dai terribili centri di correzione.

I due erano cresciuti insieme, ma non erano esattamente due semplici amici. La linea di confine l’avevano varcata molto presto, man mano che la loro sensualità spiccata li seguiva nella pubertà. Si erano salvati la vita vicendevolmente e condividevano ogni cosa, nel tentativo di farsi coraggio l’un l’altro. Non avevano nessuno al di fuori di loro, in un mondo che desiderava semplicemente fregarli.

Frek, come spesso accadeva, quel giorno era seduto su una delle assi di legno che sottostavano al tetto della chiesa abbandonata.

 

“Guarda cosa ho preso” disse Frek, vantandosi con voce grossa. Il tono gli stava cambiando e diventava più maturo man mano che una folta peluria cresceva sul suo corpo, sporca, disordinata e con piccoli ospiti.

Ling era intento a passargli la mano tra i capelli, mordicchiandogli l’orecchio. Al suo contrario era ancora glabro e approfittava della nera acqua piovana per lavarsi molto più spesso.

Frek sbuffò.

“Dobbiamo controllare la refurtiva” borbottò. Cercava di sembrare il capo più maturo dei due.

Ling si sfilò i pantaloni e li legò intorno all’asse.

“Possiamo anche farlo tra un po’” si lagnò, cercando di spronarlo ad attività più ‘ludiche’.

Notò nel sacco, che l’altro ladruncolo stava spalancando, una spugna.

Gli sfuggì uno strilletto poco virile, mentre i suoi lunghi capelli neri, acconciati in una treccia, gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

“Copri quell’abominio bucherellato” gemette, rischiando di cadere di sotto.

“Soffri di tricotrillomania?” domandò Frek. L’aveva sospettato da parecchio, ma non ne aveva mai avuto le prove. Era una patologia comune per chi era vissuto nell’orfanotrofio, dove lasciavano i bambini morti ad essere divorati dai vermi. Diventavano così degli anneriti ammassi di sangue rappreso, pieni di buchi, da cui quelle pallide creature facevano capolino come da una mela marcia e su cui si posavano grossi mosconi infetti.

“Già” si lagnò Ling, sfilandosi la giacchetta di tela rossa strappata. Qualsiasi cosa avesse un quantitativo superiore alla decina di buchi, per lui era un abominio.

Frek si sfilò i pantaloni vermigli di finta pelle aderenti.

“D’accordo, per farmi perdonare ti darò retta” accettò di buon grado. Finì di spogliarsi, grattandosi il naso che riportava i segni di quando si era rotto. Il suo corpo era butterato da piccoli brufoli, mentre quello dell’altro era molto più pallido e liscio. Entrambi erano sporchi e smagriti, come quasi tutti i ragazzini nella loro stessa situazione.

Consumarono in bilico sull’asse. Attenti a non far gocciolare lo sperma, ripulendosi con delle pezze unte.

I loro gemiti erano tanto diversi quanto i loro caratteri, ma mentre i loro corpi si fondevano, in posizioni improbabili per non precipitare, risuonavano ben abbinandosi tra loro. Tra gorgoglii, ansiti ed urla, si udivano dei sinistri scricchiolii, mentre il sacco ondeggiavano faceva cozzare gli oggetti al suo interno in una cacofonia di suoni, non cadendo per puro miracolo. I due, ogni tanto, senza smettere la loro vivace attività, controllavano rimanesse al suo posto, strattonandolo ora di qua, ora di là.

Si avvicendavano nel ruolo attivo sotto lo sguardo delle statue di legno abbandonate che un tempo avevano rappresentato delle figure religiose.

In quel luogo di sacro non c’era già molto, ed anche i tesori che vi erano stati, erano stati depredati da molto tempo. I due non rispettavano di certo religioni di cui avevano sentito parlare solo in noiosi sermoni che li vedevano come feccia da cui tenersi alla larga.

Erano peccatori e non avevano nessuna intenzione di cambiare. Tanto, la loro strada era già scelta, un giorno sarebbero finiti nel modo che Ling tanto temeva: degli ammassi bucherellati di ossa, vestiti lerci e carne putrefatta ricoperta di larve.


End file.
